


My Duty

by xo_marauders



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BAMF Minerva McGonagall, Blood Quill (Harry Potter), Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Child Abuse, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Order of the Phoenix (Harry Potter), Umbridge sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 20:17:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19069903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xo_marauders/pseuds/xo_marauders
Summary: Minerva McGonagall considered herself to be a very observant person. Things rarely got past her and she often prided herself on that particular skill. It came in handy, working at Hogwarts, and being able to notice when her students were struggling with something, whether it be academically or something deeper than that.So, when Harry Potter came to transfiguration class looking rather peaky and keeping his sleeves pulled down far past his wrists, McGonagall became worried.





	My Duty

Minerva McGonagall considered herself to be a very observant person. Things rarely got past her and she often prided herself on that particular skill. It came in handy, working at Hogwarts, and being able to notice when her students were struggling with something, whether it be academically or something deeper than that. 

So, when Harry Potter came to transfiguration class looking rather peaky and keeping his sleeves pulled down far past his wrists, McGonagall became worried. 

“Potter,” She announced as the class was ending, catching Harry’s attention just before he could exit the room. “A word?”

Harry made his way up to her desk slowly and sat down, treating his left hand with care and holding his sleeve down between his thumb and finger. He didn’t want to worry McGonagall about his detentions with Umbridge. He didn’t want to bother anyone with it. He wasn’t sure anyone would even be able to help...

“Yes, Professor?” 

“I’ve noticed your behavior in class has become rather...anxious. And you have been paying extra close attention to your hand during class. May I ask why?” 

The color in Harry’s face drained and McGonagall found herself becoming more worried about what was troubling the young boy the longer he was silent. Harry had been through so much already from having lost parents so young, growing up in a neglectful household, and then having to deal with the trauma of watching a fellow classmate die at the hands of Voldemort...she couldn’t help but wonder if it had become to much for him. 

“Harry,” She said in a soothing voice, looking at him with deep concern. “If you are suffering in any way, I am more than willing to listen to whatever it is. And I will help you through it.” 

Harry shook his head and worried his bottom lip between his teeth. McGonagall’s eyebrows furrowed as she grew more concerned of the boys feelings. She leaned a bit closer to him and dropped her voice to a low whisper. 

“Harry...do you need me to contact somebody for you to talk to? Perhaps Sirius?” 

“No!” Harry shouted, his eyes wide. “No, Professor, please Sirius can’t know.” 

Professor McGonagall was taken aback. She had not expected such an outburst from Harry at the thought of contacting his Godfather. In fact, she expected Harry to agree to it. 

“Why can’t he know?” 

Harry gripped his hand tighter. 

“He would be angry...”

“Harry, I can hardly imagine Sirius ever getting angry with you. Especially over something that’s causing you such emotional turmoil.” 

“He wouldn’t be angry with me, Professor.” Harry spoke quietly, barely enough for McGonagall to hear. 

It took a moment to register what Harry was saying. He was not worried about Sirius being mad at him, he was worried about Sirius being angry at someone else. McGonagall could understand this, having had experience with Sirius Black’s angry outbursts. Harry did not want Sirius to know because Sirius would react, and therefore give his position away. Harry could not risk losing his Godfather again, no matter what he was going through.

So McGonagall opted for a different tactic. 

“May I see your hand, Mr. Potter?” 

Harry’s eyes flashed as he stared at her. He hesitated, trying to figure out what he could say to get him out of her request. 

“Why, Professor?”

“It seems to be affecting your ability to cast spells and so, for academic purposes, I need to ensure that everything is alright with it.” 

Reluctantly, Harry brought his hand up and set it upon McGonagall’s desk. He rolled back his sleeve slowly and the sight of the boys skin made her sick with rage. The words “I must not tell lies” were embedded deeply into his flesh, red and irritated. 

She found herself being able to relate to Sirius Black’s anger. 

“Mr. Potter I am going to insist that you tell him who did this to you.”

Her voice showed no room for argument. 

“It was Umbridge, Professor. During detention. I was supposed to be writing lines but...her quill...” 

“She’s been using _blood quills_ on students?” 

Harry nodded. 

McGonagall seethed.

“Potter, if you have any more detentions with that...that toad, I insist you do not go. Right now, I suggest you go and see Pomfrey to get a salve on that hand of yours. And you can be sure that I will see to it that Umbridge does not harm you nor any other student. Not under my watch.”

Harry smiled up at his professor, feeling an overwhelming sense of relief. He knew he could trust McGonagall to take care of this without making a scene. He knew he could put his trust in her to keep him safe. He felt tears in his eyes as he launched forward and wrapped his arms around his beloved professor. 

“Thank you, Professor.” 

McGonagall smiled sadly, and patted the boys back. 

“Of course. It is my duty, Mr. Potter.” 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading   
> tumblr: @xomarauders   
> I take requests there


End file.
